1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a device which acquires a three-dimensional image using two liquid crystal panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of methods for displaying a three-dimensional image, there has been known a technique in which two transmissive display panels are arranged with a distance therebetween, similar images are formed on two transmissive display panels, and a depth feeling is generated by controlling brightnesses of two images thus forming a three-dimensional image. As a document which discloses such a method, “patent document 1 (JP-A-2001-54144)” may be named. A typical example of the transmissive display device is a liquid crystal display panel.
In the liquid crystal display panel, a large number of scanning lines and a large number of video signal lines are arranged in an intersecting manner. Further, pixels are formed at portions surrounded by the scanning lines and the video signal lines. Accordingly, to look at a screen in a microscopic manner, bright portions and dark portions are regularly generated. When images are formed by overlapping two liquid crystal display panels with a distance therebetween, the dark portions and the bright portions formed regularly on the respective liquid crystal display panels generate interference thus causing a so-called moiré. To cope with the moiré generated in the above-mentioned constitution, a technique which arranges a layer for diffusing light between two liquid crystal panels is described in “patent document 2 (Japanese Patent 3335998 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,762))”.